Deathmask berpuasa
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: Chapter 3! ending Yo. Ok, Udah lewat ramadhan nih... T T Wkwkwkwkw...
1. Sahur Dulu! masa puasa dulu!

Haru-chan is here! sorry ya, jarang bikin fic, aku lagi sibuk dengan Deviantart aku! ^0^ i hope you like it! deathmask berpuasaaaa! XD

**Disclaimer: Masami kurumada-san (kalo bikin SS ada saint yg dari indonesia donk.. -_-)**

**

* * *

Deathmask Berpuasa**

**(Sahur!)**

Saat sahur di kuil cancer, Ada 2 orang mengendap-endap, dan membangunkan deathmask sedang tidur sambil meluk boneka kuda unicorn warna pink. 2 orang tersebut mengambil panci, wajan dan sendok untuk membangunkan deathmask. namun, PYAAANGG! BRANG PRENGG! PRENG! KOMPYANG! "SAHURRRRR! SAHUURRRR!" 2 orang itu membuat deathmask bangun.

"Haiyyaaa! nani ga? SHURAAAA! APHROOO! LU DIEM GA SIH? GUE BARUSAN MIMPI BERTEMU KUDA UNICORN MALAH LU BANGUNIN! (unicorn? O.o peluk aja deh si jabu... =_=')" Deathmask murka pada shura ma aphro.

"Woi, lu inget ga sih? athena nyuruh para bronzies, goldies, silvers pada puasa atuh!" aphro menjitak pala dm sampe benjol. "Dasar... ntar imsak lo..." shura menyambung.

"Iya sih... gue aja yg bangun sendiri..." deathmask gerutu sambil mukanya suntuk abiez. "Kalo lo bangun sendiri lu akan ketinggalan puasanya... ayo kita makan sahur!" kata shura sambil menjelaskan.

"Kemana?"

"Ya, ke _pope hall_ lah!" aphro ma shura ngomel.

Di pope hall, marin, shaina, junet, makino, Hikano (OC pembantu) dan hanako (Oc pembantu) menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Shion dan athena menyuruh para saintnya untuk sahur. "Hoaheeeemmmm... kalo gini bisa-bisa kantuk gueee..." kata aiolos sambil ngucek-ngucek. "nyam..nyam... oorrrkkk... nyam...nyam...orrkkk..." milo memakan makanan sambil ngorok.

"Niisan... bangun niisan... ntar imsak lo... makan sup ini..." shun membangunkan ikki tapi ikki masih ngorok "OOORRRKKK..." Junet sweatdropped jika duduk disamping shun sambil ngeliat kakaknya. "Weks... bangun oi!" kata junet dan shun.

"Astajim... semua saint ini kenapa pada ngantuk ya?" hikano mulai sweatdropped. "Sabar teman, ntar kalo imsak dia yg nyadarin kok..." hanako menepuk bahu hikano.

Aiolia sedang semangat sahur, lalu dia duduk di samping marin. dia menyuapi marin saat sahur. "Ehhh... puasa kok lagi pacaran sambil nyuapin cewe sih?" kata aiolos sambil suntuk mukanya.

"shaka, tumben lu puasa" shiryu mulai ngobrol. "Kayaknya, setengah hari... aku hanya cuma melatih kesabaran di bulan ini..."

"Sensei camus, bangun donk, masa aku harus diajarin tidur sambil makan kayak milo sih?" hyoga membangunkan camus yg sama kayak milo.

"Cuy, kasih aja es krim dan tempelin aja ke mukanya." deathmask bilang ke hyoga. "Oklah klo begitu..." hyoga ngambil es krim yg di samping hyoga lalu, eskrim itu di tumpahin ke muka camus. "ACHUUUU! DINGIN!" camus berteriak sambil mengikil.

"Deathmask! kalo sedang sahur jangan ajak hyoga untuk isengin camus-kun donk!" Hikano marah ke deathmask. "iyaaa... terserah lu dehh..."

"Makino-san, mengapa kau ajak si hanako dan hikano ke sini?" shura bertanya. "Gue kan lagi libur kuliah di kofu, makanya gue ajak hikano dan hanako untuk main ke sini..."

"So, mereka nginep di mana?"

"Dia nginep di villa di kota athens kok..."

Dohko malah ngorok di atas supnya. "Ko, padahal supnya panas lo..." dohko tetap aja diem tanpa mendengarkan perkataan shion. "Aku khawatir kalo roshi mukanya ntar kelupas..." Dohko bangun dari supnya ternyata memakai masker anti panas! "Hoahem! pantes supnya enak banget saat aku lagi ngorokk... haiyaaaa..."

"ROSHI MENIPU KAMI..." kata shiryu sambil kesal.

"Kanon, jangan rakus donk... padalah makanan buat kita semua..." kata saga sambil melihat kanon sambil mekan belepotan. "AM...NYAMMNYAAMM! terserah makanan yg kumakan akan lezaaattt!"

Aldebaran mulai mengingatkan pada kanon. "Kanon-kun, kalo kamu makan steak yg penuh mustard, tabasco, cabe, sambel dan merica yg kupakai, kau kepedesan lo..."

"APA? TABASCOO? HOAAAAAHH! PEDEEEESSSS!" api yg dikeluarkan kanon mengeluarkan macam binatang seperti, burung phoenix, naga, naga china, naga laut, kyuubi dan shukaku.

"WOWW... api yg keluarkan kanon hebat..." kiki bertepuk tangan. "Itu yg kusebut naga laut yg asli, tapi naga laut menjadi naga api...XD" mu mulai ngejek kanon.

"Bukan naga laut... tapi nagabonar jadi 6..." kata makino.

"Kok 6? bukannya 2?" hikano kaget dari perkataan makino. "Oh... itu karena mengeluarkan jenis 6 hewan."

Saat jam 5 ternyata sudah imsak (shura: 'mengapa author bikin fic gak nyambung? _') deathmask di bilangin pada aphro ma shura untuk puasa. "Gak! gue ga mau puasa!" deathmask merengek. "POKOKNYA LU HARUS PUASAAAA!"

"tak mau, tak mau, tak mau..." deathmask mulai kesal.

"harus, harus, harus!" shura mulai ngikutin ipin.

"tak mau, tak mau, tak mau..."

(Haru-chan: "Ini saint seiya ato upin dan ipin sih?")

"Hiiihh! deathmask! dah cukup! puasa toh! soalnya, lua udah sahurkan tandanya lu lagi mau puasa!" kata aphro mulai kesel. Namun, shion dateng. "Halo masky, kalo kamu puasa, ntar di kasih uang Rp. 100.000 lo! setiap hari!"

"waaahhh... sungguh...?"

"iya, insya allah..." shion mulai membujuk dm.

"Ok gue puasa... asalkan pasti ada opor ayam di kulkas.. hehe..."

"Apa?"

"gak ada kok!"

"Mencurigakan... kata lu tadi opor ayam deh!" shura mulai menggaruk palanya.

**~TSUDZUKU~**

**

* * *

Ending gaje, pokoknya, apakah deathmask puasanya full? nantikan chapter berikutnya! ^**o^

**Deathmask: "Aiiih! badan gue kurus!"**

**Shura: "wajib puasa donk... *dalam hati* _tapi gue gak boleh berhubungan sama makino... T_T"_  
**


	2. Saat puasanya

Konnichiwa! haru-chan is back! aku ngelanjutkan chapter kedua ini... deathmask pasti sedang panic... moahahahahahaha... Shaka puasa setengah hari... entah kenapa harus begitu...

**Disclaimer: Masami kurumada-san (Kok, aiacos dari nepal sih? yg bener aja! ==")  
**

**

* * *

Deathmask Berpuasa**

**(Saat puasanya...)**

Di kuil cancer deathmask bete gara-gara topeng mayatnya di buang ma hikano. "Hueeee! sebeeeell! dasar hikano sialaaaann! masa topeng mayat gue harus di buang semua sih? GRR!" deathmask mulai marah2 di kuilnya (ku kasih cerita flashbacknya deh...)

_Hikano dateng ke kuil cancer tanpa ijin deathmask. selama dm tidur, hikano langsung bawa pel, pelepas topeng, tong sampah, sapu dan kemoceng. namun deathmask terbanun dan panik melihat tembok kuilnya di copot-copot dan di buang oleh hikano. deathmask murka pada dia. "Heehh! lu ko nyopotin topeng mayat koleksi gue?" hikano menjawab "Makino nyuruh gue, kalo puasa sambil di rasuki hantu-hantukan bisa batal ntar. makanya gue bersihin kuil lo..." Deathmask darah tinggi apa yang dikatain Hikano. dia langsung nyerang Hikano pake jurusnya. "DASAAAAARRRR! RASAKAN INI CEWE BEGOOO! SESHIKI MEKAI HAAAA!" Deathmask nyerang hikano. tapi Serangannya malah terhindar dari jurus anginnya Hikano. Wuushh... _

_"Maaf masky Aku Harus melaksanakan tugas ini. Kalo mau marah, jangan protes ke gue, protesnya ke makino... Tapi..." Hikano belum selesai ngomong dmnya malah motong bicaraannya._

_"Makino? MANA DIA?" kata deathmask sambil terbangun. "Tunggu dulu! tapi, makino ga ada di kuil shura. dia Ngiket diri di tiang kuil Aquarius. dia minta ke shun untuk ngiket pake rantainya. tapi kalo loe nyerang ato bunuh dia, puasa lu batal. Hikano menceritakan tentang itu. Dm mendengerin ceritanya dia langsung darah tinggi dan dia berteriak "AAAAAAAAARRGGGHH!"_

_ "Masky, topengnya semuanya dah hilang, tinggal topeng reog ponorogo yg di pajang di situ untuk siap di buang, aku pergi dulu ya..." hikano pergi begitu saja, dan deathmask berteriak 2x _

_"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"_

_

* * *

_

Namun, deathmask reda marahnya dan dia punya akal untuk mengambil buku, duduk di sofa, dan sambil menyalakan tungku di ruangannya. Dia cekikikan sambil membaca buku yg berjudul 'kepiting berkaki 1000' Tapi, saat milo dan kanon lewat kuil cancer, dia merinding, pengen ke toilet dan ketakutan gara2 ada suara cekikikan kuntilanak di kuil cancer.

"si...sia...siapa tuh?" kata milo sambil merinding.

"Ka...ka...kayaknya si deathmask ke...ketawa... ka...ka...yak... kun...kuntil...anak deh..." kanon juga merinding.

"*Rasa merindingnya hilang* Deathmask? Perasaan ketawa gak kayak gitu deh. biasanya kayak 'MYOAHAHAHAHAH...' jadi 'Hihihihihihii...'" milo jadi bingung.

"Aneh, jangan2 dia kesurupan!" kanon histeris.

"Gimana donk! dia lagi puasa lagi!"

"Gini aja, gue kan ahli dukun, kalo gitu kita sadarin dia!" kanon mulai mengaku

"Ok, datengnya diem-diem, ya! soalnya, kalo kita dateng dengan santai ato buru2, ntar malah tambah liar kalo nyerang kita..." kata milo

"Iya, tau kok..."

Deathmask masih cekikikan membaca buku itu, tapi kanon dan milo menyusup dengan diam2, namun milo dan kanon langsung membekep si deathmask yg keadaan tenang itu... "hIYAAAAAAAAATTT! RASAAKAN INI SETAAAAAAANNNN!" milo membekep dm.

"Opoooo iki?" deathmask malah berteriak dengan bahasa jawa. tapi, kanon tetep berkumur dengan air dan dia membaca mantra.

"OOOhhhhh... setaaannnnnn... terimalah semprotan mulutku setaaaannnn... BROOOEEEEHHH! *menyembur wajah dm*" Kanon menyembur mukanya dm pake air bekas kumurannya, dm malah kesel, darah tinggi dan stress.

"Horeeeeee! kita berhassssiiiiiillll! setannya hilang! kau memang jago dukun non!" kata milo sambil memuji.

"Iya donk... kanon..." kanon mulai nyengir.

Deathmask mulai murka pada si milo dan kanon. "GRRRRRRRRRRR... KANOOOOOOONNN! MILOOOOO! APA-APAAN SIH? GUE LAGI BACA BUKU LO YG MENYEMPROT GUE PAKE AIR JIGONG LUUUUU! SEKARAAAANGGG KELUAR DARI KUILLL GUEEEEEE!"

"Ya allah! ternyata ga kesurupan! lu sih mil!" kata kanon kesel.

"gue? lo kali yg bilang dm kesurupan!" milo malah berantem ma milo.

"Heh! kalo berantem jangan di kuil gueeee!" dm tambah murka.

"I...iya..iya..iya..." kanon dan milo malah keluar dari kuil cancer dan lari tunggang langgang. namun Deathmask malah kesel sambil pergi ke kuil capricorn untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya, shura.

Di kuil capricorn, deathmask malah masuk dan melihat shura yg sedang stress gara2 makino terpaksa harus di iket pake rantai di tiang kuil aquarius. "Shura-san... kenapa kao?" deathmask bertanya dengan pelan. trus shura langsung teriak. "GYAAAAAAAA!"

"ASTAJIM! SHURAAAA! KENAPA LO TERIAK?" dm menutup telinganya gara2 shura stress.

"Guee... sedang stres... dan gue kangen abis sama makino, masky... dan dia nyiksa dirinya pake diiket rantai segala! (_padahal setiap bulan ramadhan makino nyiksa dirinya kayak diiket, ngurung diri, dll. supaya gk selalu hubungan ma shura. kalo udah lepas saat buka puasa XD)_" kata shura sambil menarik bajunya deathmask

"Apaan sih? makino bermaksud seperti itu bukan nyiksa diri! tapi supaya terhindar dari lo kalo lo selalu pedekate dengan dia sepanjang masa!"

"Tapi, aku kasihan dengan maki-san... dia kesepian... butuh bantuan sama aku..."

**_Keadaan makino saat di iket rantai..._**

_Makino:__"*Main kartu*Mus, kau punya kartu as?"_

_Camus: "*mengasihi kartu asnya ke makino* huh... meski diiket dasar kao ini... diiket ya diiket tapi kok tangannya yg bebas sih?"_

_Makino: "memang gue harus main kartu megangnya dimulut aja? bukan ditangan?"_

_Camus: "*sweatdropped* Gomen ne makino-san..."_

"Dasar kao... Makino aja lu pikirin puasanya gimana?" deathmask menjitak pala shura.

"Puasa belakangan..._BUUGGHH! *ditimpuk dm*" _

"Dasar kau ini! puasa jangan di nomer 2kan donk! masa makino di nomer 1kan! puasa doonkk!" deathmask mulai ngomel pada shura.

"Tumben masky, lu jadi ustadz..." shura malah bingung ma dm

"gue bukannya jadi ustadz... tapi, gue cuma bilangin lo doang..."

"Waaah... gue ngerti nih, masky, gue udah denger saat imsak lo itu mau dapet duit Rp 100.000 kan, dari shion?" shura menebak deathmask supaya deathmask malu.

"Hppfftt! ga kok! GeEr siihh... gue cuma nambah pahala aja sihh... *Pipinya malah merah kayak tomat*"

"Lo kok pipinya malah kayak tomat sih?" Shura malah bingung lagi.

"Ok, gue jujur, sebenernya iya gue malu kalo di tanya kayak gituan, itu karena gue bilangin ke lo dengan hal2 yg baik itu karena supaya dapet Rp.100.000 aja!" Deathmask mengakui alasannya.

"Wahahaahhahaha... akhirnya jujur juga kao..." Shura malah nyengir.

Namun ada dua cewe sahabat makino, hanako dan hikano yg ingin ke kuil aquarius. Hikano menyapa ramah pada dm dan shura. "Assalamualaikuuumm...! Atok oh atok! *Ditabok el cid 'n manigoldo entah dari mana asalnya*" Hikano menyapa bergaya upin dan ipin.

"Wa'alaikumsallam... Ada apa?" Deathmask dan shur mulai bertanya.

"Kami... cuma jengukin makino-san kok, eh, kalian ngomongin apa sih, barusan?" Hanako bertanya lagi.

"Deathmask akhirnya mengakui alasannya..." Shura menatap deathmask.

"Apa? Alasan apa?" hikano kaget.

"biasa simple aja kok... dia mengaku kalo dia berpuasa dan berkata baik-baik pada gue hanya buat dapet Rp.100.000 aja..."

"Weleh! tadi pagi aja dia marah-marah ma gue!" hikano malah kesel

"IIIHH! ga usah ikut campur!"

"Dasar kao ini masky, berpuasa cuma untuk dapet imbalan aja!" Hanako mulai kesel

"Tauk nih, ga ada kemajuan sama sekali..." Sambung hikano

"Hikano-san, kau sama saja seperti adikmu..." Kata hanako.

"Biasa seperti itu ko..."

"Iya sih... *pipinya tambah merah* gue cuma mau imbalan aja... demi duit gue bisa kaya gituloh..." deathmask matanya menjadi Rupiah

"Haru-chan aja pertama kali puasa tahun 2008 aja malah uangnya ditabung di bank..." kata Hanako

"Ya udah deh, ko yok kita jenguk makino-san... kenapa kita malah bertanya pada orang ini?" Hikano gak sabar

"Sabar teman... aku hanya berbuat baik pada dia... Kami pergi dulu ya! daaghh!" Hanako pergi ke kuil aquarius.

"DAAAGHH!"

Shura melanjutin ngobrolnya ma deathmask. "Eh, masky, aphro kok jarang muncul ya?"

"Ga tau... kayaknya dia lagi gak mau keluar dari bak mandi air dingin yg di isi bunga mawar segala, dia pengen terus mandi bunga mawar."

"Wahhahahaha...! kalo mandi kelamaan, ntar setelah mandinya badannya gak halus ato cantik, tapi malah badannya yg jadi kusut kayak sidik jari." Shura malah ketawa

"Jadi, napa pacar loe makino, badannya jadi cantik, sexy dan lihai...?" Deathmask malah nanya kayak gituan

"kenapa nanya kayak gitu? mau jaga kecantikan lagi ya? tumben.." shura ngejek deathmask

"Weks! Ogaaaaahh! gue mah, maskulin! macho! masa gue kayak aphro sih?" Deathmask kesel abiez.

"Oh... dia gak mempercantikan diri pake spa kayak aphro, dia cantiknya natural alami. ga pake kosmetik pun tetep cantik wajah saat aku lihat... *senyum2* tapi matanya lentik sama kayak aku... *nyengir* rambutnya lurus, marun dan halus. Trus kulitnya putih mulus sama kayak aku... *senyum lebar sambil nyengir* kalo tubuh, dia hanya diet makannya aja hanya seperapat nasi dan lauk pauk..." shura malah senyum sambil membayangin wajah makino kalo menjelaskan pada dm.

"Ohh... gitu ya?"

"Yupz..."

"Shura, kenapa gak dateng ke kuil camus aja?"

"Camus nyebelin, masa gue cuma jenguk aja dia malah nyembunyiin makino pake jurus esnya! nyebelin!"

"Ya udah deh shur, gue ke underworld dulu..."

"WHATS?" shura histeris.

"Apa? aku ga boleh masuk ke situ ya? underworld sama aku sekarang lagi sahabat... aku cuma jenguk specters aja kok dagh..."

"Daghh..."

Deathmask pergi ke underworld dan tiba2 dia melihat Hades, pandora dan queen gold (OC) yg sedang membantu untuk memasak untuk buka puasa. "Assalamualaikum! (alim banget sih?) Opah oh Opah! *Ditabok hikano 'n hanako entah dari mana* (gak sopan banget sih ma queen gold?)"

"Wa'alaikumsallam, eh deathmask, ada apa?" pandora senyum ramah pada deathmask

"Lagi jenguk specters lain, Soalnya bete di sanctuary..."

"Oh, gitu specters nya lagi Bete sebenernya aku ga ngasih dia misi ke dia... aku kasih istirahat selama bulan ramadhan padanya..." Hades menjelaskannya (ramah ya?^^)

"Btw, deathmask aku bikin makanan nih.." queen gold menawarkan

"Bukan kepitingkan?" deathmask histeris

"Bukan... Ini bukan makanan laut kok... makanan enak asal korea juga kok..." Queen gold ramah pada deathmask

"Makasih ya, queen gold-sama..."

"Panggil gold aja kok, gold-sama hanya buat pasuka gogo aja..." Gold senyum ramah.

"Deathmask, ntar kita buka puasa bareng ntar kamu mau ikut ga?"

"Boleh pandora-sama!"

"Ya udah kamu silahkan ke kamarnya para specter, dia sedang aktifitas kecil kok..." hades mempersilahkan deathmask

"Baik hades-sama!"

**~TSUDZUKU~**

* * *

**Well, maaf kalo kelamaan abis lagi sibuk, kalo besok aku ga bisa review ada mabit di school nginep di sekolah ^0^ Need review ya! Bagi yg belum tau ciri2 queen gold, hikano dan hanako ku kasihi!**

**Hikano: Berambut ungu kebiruan, berkulit sedikit sawo matang, rambut di kuncir kuda, beralis tebal dan hitam, rambut lurus dan mata biru tua**

**Hanako: Berambut biru muda (kyk aphro), berkulit putih, rambut lurus, rambut memakai jepit rambut bunga mawar, rambut panjangnya se-punggung dan mata biru muda**

**Queen gold: rambut setengah emas setengah hitam, kulit putih, rambut panjang se-paha dan bermata emas**

**Ok itulah Oc-ku yg ku ketahui! ^_^  
**


	3. Buka puasa and Last Chapter

Haloooo! KYYAAAAAAA RAMADHAN TELAAAAATT! TT_TT Well, aku lanjutin ini supaya kalian penasaran ma deathmask si pemegal terkejam tapi lagi puasa! XD All right, i hope you like my Story! _Watashi wa, anata ga watashi no hanashi no yo ni negatte ^_^ _

P.S: Nih... sebel nih! modem gue lemot banget! gue mau nge save trus 'address not found' padahal udah selesai di mulai dari awaaall! udah lewat ramadhan pula! (kalo gak, gua bongkar ato bakar nih fic! XD)_  
_

**Disclaimer: Masami kurumada-san  
**

**

* * *

**

**Deathmask Berpuasa**

**(Buka puasa!)**

Deathmask pergi ke kamar specter-specter dan ternyata si para specter sedang karaoke, internet, Tidur dan dengerin musik. Deathmask mulai prihatin ngelihat specter yg sedang tidur. "Wauh... Specternya lemes nih..." Kata deathmask sambil sweatdropped. "Selamat datang masky! silahkan masuk!" Lune memberi salam pada deathmask yg baru masuk itu. "Waaahh! Ngagetin aja! Kalian sedang pesta ya?"

"Lu dah lihat dari mata lu sendiri barusan. kita gak berpesta! kita lemes! nungguin jam 06!" Minos langsung kesel.

"Sama! padahal aku mau makan Kimchi..." Sylphid Mengharap.

"Aku mau makan coklat belgia, coklat Emas, coklat Almond, coklat valentine dan coklat wafer..." Harpy juga mau mengharap

"Yeps, Mana si rhada? Gue mau jenguk dia!"

"Di situ dia lagi karaoke. Entah kenapa dia karaoke lagunya lagu dangdut." Minos sweatdroped_. _Deathmask sweatdropped ngelihat si aiacos dan rhada lagi karaoke lagu Dangdut. Rhada malah nyanyi dan aiacosnya yg nari2 gk jelas. "_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya... cinta satu malam buatku melayang..."_

Deathmask sweatdropped 100 kali ngelihat specter kesayangannya menyukai lagu dangdut. dm langsung komentar. "Ya ampuunn! gue ga percaya ngelihat si rhada nyanyi lagu dangdut segala!"

"Yeps..." sambung minos.

"Btw, nih lagu dangdut juga kesukaannya shura." kata deathmask

"NANI? Rasanya lagunya lawas mulu deh!" lune kaget.

"nada sambungnya aja Cinta satu malam..."

Specter mengerti apa yg dikatakan deathmask "Ohh... kenapa shura suka lagu itu?"

"Itu karena, dia suka lagu itu karena ngingetin dia saat cinta satu malam ma makino..."

"Waduhhh... shura ngeres nih... ga bener..." kata minos.

"Tau tuh... ga bener malah CSM ma pacarnya lebih muda darinya..."

"Makino itu 20 tahunan?" harpy histeris

"Memang makino 20 tahun. kalo shura 23 tahun... jadinya beda 3 tahun" Kata deathmask. "Omg... pasangan beda usia! enak donk!" Kata myu sambil senyum.

"Kan ibunya lebih muda dari ayahnya..." Kata minos juga sambil nyengir.

"Wkwkwkwkw... betul itu!" Kata deathmask sambil menjentikan jarinya dan mengedipkan satu mata. namun, Ada suara bedug asal dari masjid...

**DUG...dug...dug... Allahu akbar, allahu akbar!**

Semua specter pada ke ruang makan dan malah membaca "Alhamdulillah..." Termasuk deathmask. queen gold malah pamitan dengan para specter. "Aku pamit dulu ya!" Para specter malah mengeluh "AHHH... kenapa? kan aku demen kalo queen gold di sini..." Kata Rhadamanthys. Queen gold tersenyum pada rhadamanthys

"Tenang anak2 muda, aku ini harus ke korea. karena nanti aku buka bareng dengan juliet gogo lainnya." Kata gold. Queen gold menghilang dan berteleport sampai ke korea.

"Wah, dia lebih hebat dari athena..." kata pandora sambil memuji. Para specter, deathmask, hades, pandora memakan makanan buata queen gold. yg begitu enak.

"Waaaahh... sayap ayam! saya suka!" kata aiacos memakan sayap ayamnya. "Aku suka cokelat buatan pandora... nyum!" harpy menikmati cokelat itu.

Sylphid memakan kimchi buatan queen gold yg enak "WAAAAA... KIMCHI INI ASEM DAN LEZAT!" sylphid makannya sampe belepotan pipinya. Di meja ada kolak, jus, pizza dll. Minos memakan kolak sambil memakan pizza. "Nyum! Kolak ini hades yg buat ya?"

"Iya donk... pemimpin underworld jago memasak!" Kata hades sambil dignity Laugh.

"Tetapi, kenapa gak sekalian jadi 'Dewa masakan' ato 'God of Cook'? *Ditabok Sanji dari thousand sunny loncat ke underworld*" Kata Thanatos sambil makan Ayam.

"Weks? gak lah! 'god of cook' si *_**sanji **_toh yg abis mukul lo!" Kata hades kesel.

"Betul itu!" Kata sanji dari thousand sunny loncat lagi.

Deathmask enak-enak makan Di underworld. Namun di Sanctuary, Saori sebelumnya ngasih makanan dikit2 secuil buat saints yg lain. tetapi, sebagai balas dendam, saori di kurung oleh jurus tanahnya makino yg berisi Badai ombak air anginnya hikano dan hanako. Dan para saints juga enak2 makan yg porsinya besar dari saori yg pelit. Meskipun saintsnya seneng, tapi ada 1 orang sedang masih sedih, si saints bertanduk panjaaaangg... *Ditabok shura* Yaitu shura.

"Hiks..."

"Kenapa nangis shur, udah buka puasa kok masih nangis?" Kata shiryu membujuk.

"Itu... hiks! makino-san... dia belum cium pipiku saat pengen ke korea..." Kata shura nangis.

Shiryu malah Sweatdropped "Alaaaahh... gitu aja kok kangeeeeeeennnnn abis ma pacar! kayak abis nyanyi lagu '14 hari' aja! Gua aja jauh sama shunrei ato Pisah sama shunrei biasa ajaa!"

"SHIRYU JAAAHHAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Kata shunrei mukul mukul shiryu. "Waaaaaaa!"

Shion memakan Jus Ginseng dari korea, namun dia keselek. Milo panik dan minta ke kanon lagi. "Kanon! pope shion kesurupaaaaann!"

"Lagi... *Sweatdropped*" Kata mu sambil minum susu domba.

Kanon membawa air keran dan langsung Lari "Baiiikk! bertahanlah shion-sama!" Kanon meminum air dan Baca mantra "Settaaaaannn leherrrr... keluarlah dari tubuh Shionnnn... *Nyiram* PROOOEEEEEEEHH!" Shion yg disiram kesel dan dia langsung Mountahkan jus ginsengnya.

"Berhasil! manjur non! Hi 5!" Kata milo sambil tos sama kanon. "haha!"

Shion bukannya terima kasih tapi marah "DASAAAAAAAARRR! NAGA LAUT JIGONG BAAAUUUU! GUE BERANTAKAAANN TAAAAUUUUUU!" Kanon dan milo malah panik dan di lemparin 100 garpu oleh shion. "Waaaahhh... Shion-sama jangan marah donk... sabar..." kata kiki sambil menenangkan shion.

Sementara itu, Deathmask pulang dari underworld dan dia langsung riang gembira "Aku pulaaaaaanggg...!"

"Eh, deathmask dah pulang ya?" Kata aphro

"Iya donk, aku udah pol nih sehari, BTW, shion Uangnya mana? * mode*" Deathmask menganjungkan telapak tengannya dan shion masih ragu. "Deathmask, ini bukannya maksudku ga ngasih uang ya, Begini, Saori kido selama menunggu buka puasa, dia malakin uang para saints termasuk aku sampe habis. maaf ya masky..."

Deathmask langsung darah tinggi dan kesel "UWAAAAAAAAA! MENDINGAN GUE GAK PUASAAAAAA! DASAR SAOS TIRAM SEENAKNYA MALAK YA?" Kiki langsung ngelihat kertas pink yg bergambar Soekarno-hatta. "Iki opo?"

Deathmask melihat kantongnya dan ngelihat uang tunai Rp dari seseorang. Deathmask membaca kertas kecil di dekat ikatan uang itu bertulisan:

_'Ini dari queen gold, Anda begitu baik hati ya deathmask! Puasa sampe pol ya! Saranghae yo! ^^_'

Deathmask langsung seneng dan loncat2 dapet uang Rp dari queen gold. "YIIIPIIII! MAKASIH GOLD! ANDA ADALAH RATU YG BAIK HATIII!" katanya sambil nangis.

"Akhirnya dia beruntung..." kata shura kalem.

Tok...tok...

"Kami pulang!" kata makino, hikano dan hanako serentak. "KYAAAAA MAKINO-SAAAAANN! I LOVE YOU!" shura langsung peluk makino erat2. "Eh? shura... hehe... maaf ya, aku sempet buka puasa reuni bareng sama Juliet gogo yg lainnya..." Kata makino ramah.

"Barusan ada apa sih?" kata hikano heran. "biasa, si deathmask dapet duit..." Kata aiolos. "Ohhh... ya udah deh..." hikano langsung diem.

Semua di sanctuary pada senang, dan akhirnya nanti dia shalat tarawih. Namun, Deathmask sempat ikut gara2 demam duit kayak Mr. krabs.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

**FIUUUHH! CAPEEEEKK! sorry ya, kalo lama nge update! ^^ abis ada tugas sekolah dan ulangan nih! Cerita ini ga nyambungin supaya Cepet MYOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaaaa! ^0^**

**Shion: "Huuuh... gita-chan lama nihh... alasan baeee..."**

**Gita: "AHAHAHA! maaf ya! ketinggalan ramadhan nih!" **

**Read N' Review XD**

**P.S: *Sanji: Tokoh anime One piece yg jago jurus nendang dan jago masak. dia adalah koki di Mugiwara pirates, dia sangat suka cewe LOOO... XD  
**


End file.
